WataMote Chapter 080
私がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い! Watashi ga Motenai no wa dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui! No Matter How I Look at It, It’s You Guys' Fault I’m Not Popular! Synopsis On the final night of the field trip, Tomoko ends up rooming with Uchi. Tomoko hopes that Uchi will leave to hang out with her friends and leave her alone, but to Tomoko's severe inward annoyance, Uchi stays and explains that she and her friends want to wind down. To pass the time, Uchi turns on a television program that claims the "A or B" answer to a question will indicate whether or not the respondent will "sleep around." Naturally, Tomoko picks "A" which indicates she will "sleep around" while Uchi picks "B" indicating she will be "chaste." Tomoko smiles very smuggly at Uchi. Inwardly, Uchi wonders if Tomoko thinks her answer makes her think she is better than her then laments that she lost the Rock, Paper, Scissors to decide who would room with her. Tomoko "consoles" Uchi about still being a virgin in her second year of high school and lies about recently losing her virginity. The inwardly horrified Uchi wonders if Tomoko is about to describe the act. Tomoko condescendingly asks Uchi if she is even trying to get a boyfriend: "You'll never get one if you just hang around with your friends or spend time alone." Inwardly Uchi complains that Tomoko "talks a lot!" and is frustrated that she does not "get" the plain and loner Tomoko, or what she is thinking when she stares at her smuggly humming. Uchi decides to ask Tomoko about when she saw her standing without her pants in front of a mirror. Tomoko falls silent to Uchi's surprise. She fears that Uchi saw her trying to groom herself and will eventually tell everyone in their class. Uchi finds Tomoko's sudden silence surprising, but she is inwardly glad that she stopped trying to talk to her. Uchi decides to use the shower then go to sleep. Meanwhile, Tomoko vows to find something to blackmail her with. Searching for blackmail material, Tomoko cracks open the shower door, which Uchi sees. Tomoko complains to herself that the "virgin" Uchi is better groomed than her as she accidentally knocks over Uchi's suitcase. She rushes to put it back together. Uchi emerges from the shower before Tomoko can return all of Uchi's items to her suitcase; Tomoko hides one of Uchi's panties under her covers. Uchi asks Tomoko if she entered the shower, Tomoko feigns ignorance, and Uchi wonders if she imagined it. When Tomoko leaves to take her shower, Uchi notices her panties underneath Tomoko's covers. Tomoko quickly returns, which Uchi finds scary, and sees that Uchi found her panties. The embarrassed Tomoko unsuccessfully tries to laugh off "borrowing" Uchi's panties, which Ucchi finds "disgusting." Tomoko then turns on the television which happens to have an anime which also happens to be a yuri show. Tomoko realizes she started watching out of habit and worries that Uchi will think she is "weird"; Uchi wonders why are of the girls in the anime flirt with one another. When they go to sleep, Tomoko stares at Uchi hoping she does not sleep with a "weird face" or talks in her sleep, and Uchi notices Tomoko staring at her. The next day on the train home, while Uchi's friends talk about what they should write about for their reports, Uchi stares out the window. She thinks about Tomoko staring at her. Characters In order of appearance: *Tomoko Kuroki *Emiri Uchi *Uchi's friends (unnamed) **Nagi (Girl with Glasses) **Miyazaki **Natsu **Kaede (Girl with Braids) **Kayo (Girl with Black Hair) *Yukki (mentioned) Referbacks *The questionnaire that appears on TV is similar to the one Tomoko asked Yū in Chapter 23. *Uchi asks Tomoko why she standing in front of a mirror with no pants on, which is a reference to Chapter 73. Trivia *Uchi worries that Tomoko might have a "weird" sleeping face or talk in her sleep, only to find Tomoko stares intently at her face. Tomoko is aware how Uchi sleeps since she notices how she resembles Yū when they slept next to each other in Chapter 78. *Tomoko is able to take a shower in what seems to be less than five minutes. *Miyazaki is the first named friend of Uchi. Cultural References *Yuri Memorial Moments *This chapter initiates Uchi's belief that Tomoko is a lesbian as well as her growing fascination with Tomoko. Quotes *"What's with her? Does she think she's better than me because of that or something?" – Uchi reacting to Tomoko's answer in the "purity test." *"Don't worry, being a virgin isn't anything to be ashamed of." – Tomoko **"Shut up!" – Uchi inwardly. *"She's going to talk about her first time?!"– Uchi *"I don't get her . . . she looks really plain, always seems to be alone, and I can never tell what she's thinking." - Uchi *"On the first day here you were standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom with your pants off. Did that have something to do with it?"– Ucchi *"Even though she's a virgin she still takes better care of her pubes than I do. . ."– Tomoko *"Why is she laughing after stealing my panties!? That's just disgusting!" – Uchi Gallery Lady Tomoko c080.png|"The Tomoko doth protest too much, methinks." Tomoko Ucchi Anime.png|Uchi reacts to Tomoko accidentally putting on a yuri anime. Ucchi_Hopes_Tomoko_Does_Not_Have.png|Uchi hopes Tomoko does not sleep with a "weird" face. . . . Ucchi Thinking About Tomoko.png|The biggest impression the trip made on Uchi was Tomoko. Navigation Category:WataMote Chapters Category:Volume 9